The Last Smile
by yakumo.hikyou
Summary: Destiny and time are connected each other. People only hope for a miracle. 6918. Once more, late birthday for Mukuro. A little smut, other warnings inside.


Pairing: 6918

Rate: M

Warning: a little smut(?), OOC-ness, character death

Note: My first try for M. Yes! I made it when I was studying for exam! What a naughty student I am! XD Okay, Mukuro's birthday is on 9th June, right? The characters are TYL version. Sorry for the lemon and, especially, my grammar…T.T oh yeah, Italian's currency is Lire, isn't it?

Disclaimer: KHR and its character belongs to Amano Akira, so it isn't mine

* * *

**THE LAST SMILE**

Something was moving inside him. But, he couldn't prevent it. Mukuro was who thrusting him slowly and continually since few minutes ago. He hurted him, but he also could feel those pleasurable moments.

"Muku, ahh… Mukuro…hurry…!"

"Oya oya, Kyouya, is it your limit soon?"

"I-idiot! Do it as quick as possible! A-aahh… You, hnn! Ahh, you hurt me, you know!?"

"It sounds like you enjoy it," Mukuro smirked, caressing blushing face beneath him. "I love your moans. Your voice is so beautiful."

"Mukuro…!"

"Not only your voice, your attitude when I was thrusting too…"

"Sh-shut up your mouth! A…aaa~"

"Your wet body because of your own sweat and cum…"

"Pervert!!"

"You are different, that's why I love you."

"I say shut up!"

Mukuro closed his face near Hibari, kissing before licking those thin lips. "You're so cute if you just like this."

His fingers' nail dag on Mukuro's back. Hibari could hear a groan because of his act just now.

"Impatient~"

"Don't make me fun…" Tears appeared from corners of his eyes. Mukuro was right; the Skylark reached the limit already.

"Okay, I'm coming."

With a strong deep thrust, Mukuro hit Hibari's sweet spot. It was enough to make Hibari screaming erotic moans, pain changed with unspeakable pleasure.

"Nnnggg…..aaahh! AAAHH! Mu-Mukuro! Aaahh~"

"See? This is the proof that you enjoy it."

His hug was tighter for the man on him. One of his legs hooked on Mukuro's waist while the other arched upward. His back also arched. His face became redder than before. Now, Mukuro was cumming, filling Hibari with his cum. Hibari felt a liquid entering from his own entrance. It felt warm. He squeezed eyes, at least, for preventing the enjoyment because of that liquid. Otherwise, he wanted to keep up this moment forever.

"Don't forget our agreement, Kyouya," the mismatched eyes owner said as he licked sweats from Hibari's temple, "when we're having sex, don't slide out any voices too loud."

"I-I know…that…"

And the Cloud Guardian closed his eyesight who became blurry by his tired.

* * *

Fingers played on his cheek. It felt like a caress. Finally he opened eyes.

"Ah, finally you wake up," was a first sentence greeted him.

He awoke from laying position immediately and looked around the room he was in carefully.

"Relax, you're still in my room," the man beside him responded Hibari's behaviour. "You fell in tired then slept whereas I hadn't finished it."

Hibari watched him and himself. Blanket covered their lower part from waist. Mukuro was lying, with his untied blue hair, while his palm hand supported head. He was still naked, same as Hibari now.

"What time is it!?"

Mukuro peeped at the clock. "12.30 am."

Hibari sighed, but Mukuro's hand pulled his arm.

"Lie back, consider it as your room's bed," he said. "It's alright."

"But-"

"Nobody will know."

Sighed again, he slammed his body against bed. Mukuro pulled that body and hugged it. "Relax."

"You're too possessive…"

Hibari's face touched neck of Mukuro. He admitted it, Mukuro had a good figure. He liked those untied hair. It was so beautiful. Fragrance of his body didn't fade yet entirely. Hibari blushed. Why is his mind messy like this!? He thought.

Also, he could hear sound of Mukuro's heart. Fast but regularly.

"Kyouya, have you slept?"

"Not yet."

"Can I ask something."

"What?"

"Want you accompany me this Saturday?"

Hibari blinked.

"I wanna have fun with you together," he continued, "because on the next day I must do a mission."

Sunday… It was 9th June. It was…

"At least I could get my present early if I suppose won't come back anymore."

"Why do you say such pessimistic things?"

"Killing a boss from other family have many heavy risks, haven't you got a kind of mission like this one?"

"Yeah, I have."

"At first, Tsunayoshi would give this mission for you, but I forced him to give it to me."

Hibari's eyes widened. "Why?"

"I don't want to see that scene anymore; you lost a lot of blood and almost die. It's a miracle that you're alive and look so energetic by less amount of blood in your body, until now."

"Why…?"

"I'm afraid to see your blank glances that time."

Hibari looked up Mukuro's face. "But…why?"

"Although you are a violent person, you are…" that ex-student of Kokuyou stared a pair of onyx eyes, "my precious one. You are the one who could touch my feeling though you didn't realize it."

"I…"

"So, you will or not? Don't push yourself."

A shy little nod was an answer. Mukuro smiled gently.

"Thanks, Kyouya, that day will be a fun day exactly!"

"Hmm…" he mumbled.

_Don't die!_

* * *

8th June.

Mukuro held his room's door, closing and locking.

"Kyouya shouldn't wait for me too long."

He turned and walked down staircase. Coincidentally, Yamamoto was on there.

"Have a promise, Mukuro?" he asked as he looked the Mist Guardian wearing casual clothes.

"Yeah," he replied briefly.

Tilting head, that swordsman remembered his first purpose. "Ah! Tsuna asked me to send this message for you! He said you must go to his work room!"

Viewing the owner of that smile, Mukuro pouted. "But I'm late!"

"This is about your mission tomorrow, plus, your target is a mafia boss with firm guard and unbelievable weapons."

Images of Hibari's smile and his almost-die-face showed in his head. "Fine."

"I'm sorry, Kyouya. Perhaps I will really late…" Mukuro sighed.

* * *

Looking his watch, Hibari sighed.

"He asked me waiting here at 9 o'clock, but it's almost 10.30!" the messy black haired man grumbled. "You said you won't late anymore!!"

Hibari leaned against street post behind him. His arm folded across chest. Eyes watched around, trying to catch presence of pineapple was no one.

_At least I could get my present early..._

He slapped forehead. Then, he realized a shop behind him. That was an accessories shop. And he remembered one thing.

"I'm bad in choosing gift…" he whispered with pale face.

…_that day will be a fun day exactly!_

A little smile formed on lips. He really wanted to have fun as a change for his busy birthday tomorrow, at least he must give a present for that male, he thought.

Hibari entered that shop. There were so many accessories inside. He started upset which one he must choose.

"Excuse me; may I help you, Sir?"

Turned to voice's source, a black haired boy smiled to him. "Are you feeling upset?"

"Yes, I look for a gift for someone and you're right, I'm upset …" he said fluently, yet he really felt embarrassed to ask a help from little kid.

"Here!" he pulled Hibari's arm and dragged him to a little glass cupboard near cashier. Then, energetically, he stood on small chair, opening it and showing the contents to Hibari.

"You should choose one of them!" he pointed some accessories inside to Hibari, "I think they're so charming for a gift. You can give both for male or female."

Hibari's grey eyes caught a little accessory and took out it and looked it carefully. It had beauty shape. This little object…

"520 Lire and I'll wrap it for you," he added, still with a cute smile.

"Deal."

"You're welcome, Sir!" his smile widened. He reminded him of Mukuro who always smirked.

"You're good to show correct item, right?"

"Thank you, Sir; this is my work as a son of accessories shop's owner."

"I see…" Hibari responded briefly as he watched that kid's hand wrapping Mukuro's gift skillfully.

"Finish!" he gave it to customer in front of him.

"Thank you very much~!" he bowed slight after Hibari went out from his parents' shop.

The messy haired Guardian glanced that wrapped gift, whispering 'sorry, only this little one' sentence.

Suddenly, Hibari's eyesight weakened. Stroking temple, he tried to stand as strong as he could until some people shouted to him.

"Avoid!"

Hibari's eyes widened after looked a truck was slid toward him with unusual velocity.

"Mukuro, I'm sorry… My body…"

Dark.

* * *

"…then, from this way…"

Mukuro's fingers knocked against Tsuna's wooden table. He was bored.

"…this is the fastest way to reach his headquarter …"

Time showed it was already 11.30 pm. "Good, I'm late now."

"…don't enter east side entrance; there were many guardians"

"Ehem!!" Mukuro interrupted.

Tsuna looked up, "y-yes, Mukuro?"

"I'm sorry, Tsunayoshi-kun. I have my own strategy to sneak in it and you already explained this strategy yesterday twice."

"I only remind you about his guardians …"

"Oya oya, I understand your purpose, that's really kind! But I have a promise to be fulfilled-"

Mukuro's face became pale. His heart felt stop slightly. _This uncomfortable feeling …_

"O-oh! You have a promise!? Sorry to take your time… Why don't you say it since beginning?" Tsuna said nervously.

_It's weird_.

"You can go now, Mukuro."

"Tsunayoshi-kun," he called,"I do this mission because Kyouya won't able to handle it with his current condition. Remember, I do this mission for protecting Kyouya, not Vongola."

Door closed. Tsuna was still on his spot with fear face.

Mukuro ran out from headquarter, almost bumped Ryohei who also ran in hurriedly.

"Sorry! I'm in hurry!" Mukuro shouted.

Ryohei stayed on spot seeing Mukuro before he realized what his earl purpose was.

"The place isn't far from this headquarter, if I run just like this, I will arrive!" he mumbled in heart. "It's already passed from the agreement!"

When he was nearly on his goal, Mukuro saw people crowded there, surrounding a truck. He asked someone who just sneaked out now from crowded.

"Excuse me, what was happened?"

That person's eyes looked so frightened. "You won't believe it! A truck strike collided to a shop! The victims were three, this was included the dead driver!"

The victims were three!? Mukuro approached the crowded and sneaked in among people. So, that feeling was …

The pineapple hair styled male surprised seeing a scene in front of him. A truck collided to a shop and destroyed its front side. However, the most important thing that made him more surprised, there were a lot of blood stained the street of shop. Was that …

"The driver was dead …"

"But they both have fatal injures!"

"Son of the owner …"

Mukuro tried to hear carefully.

"Who is the other?"

"A bystander, he is a Japanese."

Mukuro's heart pounded heard. _Japanese!? No, impossible!!_

"They had being brought to the nearest hospital."

_Hibari has come back!?_

Taking few back steps and turned back his body.

_Wha-what do you say just now!?_

He sneaked out immediately.

_Yeah, but his condition…_

A lot of blood stain like that reminded him to the incident in past.

_Blood loss!? _

"Nearest hospital…"

_He-he almost dies, Mukuro…_

Hibari's expression that time…

_Kyouya, Kyouya won't die!_

That blank glances…

_Kyouya!_

"Impossible!" his memory of the dark past repeated again.

_He was still alive. It's miracle from God!_

"Kyouya is the strongest Guardian! Yeah, he is, exactly!"

_You think who I am, Rokudou Mukuro? Die so easily in a mission like this._

"God…" he mumbled, "Will Your miracle happen once more…?"

* * *

"Sawada!!"

"O-Onii-san? What's the matter?"

The Sun Guardian was still panting after running on staircase. "Hibari… Hibari!"

Ryohei looked so frightened. Tsuna put the documents, feeling something was incorrect.

"Hibari! He is…!"

* * *

"Here is Hibari Kyouya's ward."

The nurse opened the door and entered it while Mukuro followed behind. Looking around, there was empty. He heard voice of sobs. At one of beds, a lady was sitting and crying, holding someone's hand. It looked like a kid's hand.

"She is his mother, that child also one of this accident's victims … He is 10 years old, poor boy …"

Mukuro gulped, frightening as he saw a sorrowful scene where a mother was crying for her unconscious son.

Then, that nurse opened curtain of other bed, "here is his bed."

Those mismatched eyes widened. That was his messy black hair. That pale skin. A white bandage dressed a half upper part of head. Infuse needle decorating his right arm. A machine was showing a zigzag line, up and down. Alas, that line proofed his heart was weak.

"He is in unconscious phase because he had lost much blood and the stocks of blood fit with his blood type are empty now-"

Mukuro fell on his knees. _It's enough. It's more than enough._It felt that the world is meaningless anymore now. _He is blood loss_? He never ever wanted to hear it again. Two words had wounded his soul in past. Two words had made a far distance between him and his partner.

"Sir, a-are you okay!?" that nurse surprised as she saw Mukuro falling on knees suddenly.

"I'm okay. Leave me alone, please."

She excused herself. Door closed.

No expression on his face. His eyesight directed to floor. He felt nobody on bed in front of him, yet Hibari was.

"Say once more…if you won't die…"

* * *

"Excuse me…"

Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto entered the ward Hibari had been treated.

"Looks like there," Yamamoto pointed to the curtain-covered-bed.

"Are you sure?" Tsuna asked.

"No doubt."

Those three approached that spot and opened curtain. The Sky Guardian frightened as he saw someone sleeping on sitting position whiles the head leaning against the edge of Hibari's bed.

"Mu-Mukuro?"

"Why is the hell he here!?" Gokudera asked, half screaming till Yamamoto covered the Smokin' Bomb's Mouth.

"Don't scream you will wake up the other patient!"

"I know! Get you hand off now!"

The hand uncovered. Gokudera grumbled.

"Hey, calm down you guys! Their sleep will be disturbed!"

"I'm sorry, Tsuna."

"Pardon me, Juudaime."

Tsuna put a bunch of fresh Iris flowers on vase. His eyes watched those sleeping men. A gloved hand was holding an infuse-decorating-one.

Smiling a little, he watched closer to them.

"I think Mukuro would hard to accept the truth," he started to speak, "Is he really in hurry because he wants pay a visit for Hibari-san?"

"I think nope," Yamamoto replied.

The brunette turned to his Rain Guardian. "What do you mean?"

"After you asked me to send the message for Mukuro, I found him on staircase coincidentally. He was in hurry that moment. He had a promise with Hibari, I know."

"Then?" Gokudera considered it.

Yamamoto sighed, "And the news about Hibari's accident was being told at 11.35 am, right? It was the time when Mukuro went out from headquarter after a conversation with Tsuna."

Tsuna nodded. Gokudera coughed then sent a glare to Yamamoto, "do you want to say that…"

This time, Yamamoto nodded.

"Because I asked him to approach me, he was late for fulfilling the promise and when he was arriving …"

"Maybe."

Tears trickled down from those brown eyes. His hand covered mouth. He started sobbing as he remembered this day.

"I… I don't have any bad purpose…"

"I know, Juudaime. It's not your fault. Human never knows what will happen next in their life …"

Yamamoto saw trough the window. "And we never ever able return the time…."

As he calmed down Tsuna, Gokudera stared face of the unconscious Cloud Guardian.

"I didn't expect if you would experienced it once more," he thought sadly, "you look so weak and fragile, it's really extraordinary than usual."

"Let's go home," invited the swordsman, "we shouldn't disturb them."

"Juudaime…"

After wiped his tears, Tsuna glanced Mukuro and Hibari for the last time in hospital.

"I'm sorry, Mukuro, Hibari-san…"

* * *

Hibari opened his own half lidded eyes.

"Where is this…?"

"Kyou…ya…"

White curtain. Smell of medicine. Infuse needle on his arm. This was a ward of hospital.

He tried to move but failed. His body was stiff.

"Kyouya? Did you wake up?"

Mukuro rubbed eyes, yawning widely. He looked Hibari who was very pale.

"Mukuro."

There was a silence covered both.

"Kyou-Kyouya? You really woke up…?"

"What do you mean?"

"You had unconscious phase because of blood loss…" he explained. The Mist Guardian's eyes welled up by tears.

"Unconscious? Blood loss?"

_He could see the driver was had been slept. The moment when his body couldn't accept command from brain. That truck collided to him first…_

"Argh!" suddenly Hibari's head felt pain.

"Are you alright!?" Mukuro asked with anxiety tone.

"I-I'm, I'm al-alright…"

The grasp on his hand became tighter. "Don't push yourself."

Hibari nodded slowly. Mukuro could smile with relieved.

"Kyouya."

""Yes, Mukuro?"

"I'm so sorry I couldn't fulfill my promise with you… If I didn't late, you wouldn't lie in this place exactly …"

"It's already happened, Mukuro, This is fate."

Mukuro looked up him. Hibari was smiling surely.

"Don't regret your own late; I'm sure you have a good purpose as a reason so you were coming late …"

"You say with optimistic tone…"

Now was 12.10 am.

"Because this is already passing midnight, today is 9th June," he added after saw the clock, "and…"

He tried to look for that item, Mukuro's gift.

"You look for this one?"

A little black box with silver ribbon. There were a few blood stains on its ribbon.

"A nurse gave it to me," he said as he put the box on Hibari's left palm hand, "he said you were holding it last time."

Hibari glanced to it. His view became blurrier than when he was near the shop. He couldn't co concentrate.

"Mukuro, your hand."

Confusing what the purpose, Mukuro only stretched his hand to Hibari.

"This is your birthday gift, idiot," he smiled while his eyes were still half lidded. "Happy birthday, Rokudou Mukuro."

His heart pounded hard. _This little box was his birthday gift!?_

He opened the wrapping paper immediately. Slowly, sheet per sheet had been opened. The last was the box itself. He took out its contents.

"Th-this is…"

It was a silver keychain. Its form was three blooming lotuses. Though it was little but charming.

"You knew that I am bad in choosing a gift, so, a little boy helped me with some choices. I only give it to you …"

"N-no, Kyouya! It's really beautiful!" Mukuro really surprised as he saw it.

"That's good if you like it." He said calmly. His conscious became fade away.

Mukuro grasped that little silver object as tight as possible.

"This is a present from Kyouya, even though he is not in good condition, he still bought me a present," he thought.

The monitor of machine showed Hibari's heart was still labile. The line was almost flat. But the pineapple head ignore it.

"Mukuro," Hibari called when his hand was touching Mukuro's cheek and covering his red eye, "after that, if you failed in this mission… I'll bite you to death…"

"Yes, I vow, I won't let your sacrifice ended in meaningless."

"Good."

"And…"

Hibari stared in confusion. "What?"

"Can I see your smile before I'm going back to headquarter?"He asked. "Can I?"

Hibari smiled weakly, "you're idiot."

"Yes, I am," the blue haired Italian admitted, "and I feel so relieved."

His eyesight was really more unclear. His body felt weaker than before, but he covered it.

"Don't-"

"Forgive me…"

Mukuro kissed Hibari's thin lips. It felt cold. Hibari's hand now moved to Mukuro's neck and wrapped around it, pulling him closer.

_I want miracles, both for me and Kyouya._

That warm moment didn't happen in long time. An unbreakable long sound was been heard from that machine together as Hibari's hand fell down limply. Mukuro parted his kiss and looked up a face in front of him.

"Kyouya?"

He didn't answer. His eyes shut like a sleeping ones. His face looked so peaceful.

"Are you sleeping…again?"

His hand held the hand of silent male, expecting any responds from him.

"Please, answer it…"

Tears were flowing down, dampening his cheeks. Mukuro had realized about that long sound, however, he made an effort not to hear it. He drew near Hibari's nose with his uncovered wrist to test are there any breaths or not, He felt sure the machine was wrong.

There were no breath. He was breathless.

He lifted that powerlessly right hand then he pressed its back with his forehead. The hand's skin was cold too. Mukuro sobbed every time he wanted to see the face of that silver grey eyed Japanese who wouldn't wake up anymore.

"I… I try, I already try… Kyouya…"

_I try to wake you again! I already try so that smile will appear once again!_

"Say… You will wake later …"

The world felt would collapse a moment later. The infuse needle was useless time was useless anymore. His own voice was useless anymore to wake Hibari up. The fate happened as it had written. Hibari didn't need to feel the cruel of moving time.

Mukuro's tears dampened Hibari's hand.

"You will greet me when I go home …"

_There was no second miracle._

"You will throw me with tonfa as usual when I'm entering your room …"

_The soulless body didn't need any miracles as when it had a soul earl._

"Because of that…"

_His lips wouldn't form any smiles anymore._

"I beg, please, wake up …"

_The Skylark now flew trough the endless sky._

* * *

The sun would rise a moment later but the sky was still dark. Kissing his new charm, Silver Lotuses, he ran out from Vongola Headquarter without bringing any sounds from his steps.

"I shouldn't fail in this mission."

Vongola Decimo and rest of Guardians were definitely at Kyouya's funeral when he himself was being stained by blood.

"Because this is Kyouya's wish…"

As long as he still remembered the last smile on that Cloud Guardian's lips, Kyouya would still alive in his heart.

"Only for Kyouya…"

**THE END**


End file.
